A life without my Raven
by Ninetails69NarutoXMina
Summary: Gaara the Kazekage of the hidden sand village has fallen for the number one knuckle headed ninja of the HIdden leaf village and the next Hokage That being said he has a very impotant question to ask the current Hokage word eventually leaks out and reaches to a certain Raven's ears how will he take it?
1. Crimson Blonde and Snow

A life without my Raven version 2

Chapter 1 crimson blond and snow

Snow….cold white snow that can engulf ones senses and render them useless but for others it is a dangerous beauty than can leave one feeling comforted, and that was just the case for Uzumaki Naruto. Who was currently on a mission to seek out the one that had tried to sever a bond that was only being held by a few remaining strands, strands that kept the young blondes hope alive. The air around was thick and laden with a continuous breeze that spin tingling chills through his body causing his breath to be shown vividly as he breathed out white clouds of air. While staring at the three sand shinobi in front of him each with a different expression.

"And that's what happened at the five kaze submit" said Temari, as she shrugged her shoulders letting her arms fall back to her side placing a hand on her hip, she being eldest of the three Shinobi stood before him her place was to the left next to her youngest sibling Gaara, the red headed Kazekage of the sand village. Standing next to him on his right was the second eldest brother Kankuro whom had his hands held securely behind his head looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

Kakashi and captain Yamato both had their arms crossed over their chest a they both stared at Naruto with unreadable expressions that could only be taken for as hidden pity as they stood behind him. Along with Sai who was also steeling glances at the said blonde. While Naruto stared at the white covered ground with a somber expression hoping that if he stared at it long enough that it would somehow make him forget what was truly happening at this very moment.

Naruto grimaced slightly as the situation was being further explained, "Sasuke doesn't see you anymore. He only seeks darkness." Causing Naruto to flinch at the others choice of words while looking up at him as azure blue orbs looked into Jade warm green eyes. "Naruto you once declared to me that you would become Hokage one day….well I've become Kazekage." Gaara's eyes never left Naruto's as he walked over to Naruto stopping only a good two feet in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder trying to convey something of the utmost importance. "And if you truly have resolved to take the mantle of a kage, then you must do what needs doing as Sauske's friend." They stayed like that for a few moments as the snow fell silently around them. Naruto stared at Gaara with a blank expression that did not suite the blonde's normal jerry attitude.

Naruto lifted his hand and gently brushed Gaara's hand to the side shifting his head back to the ground this action cause Gaara to be a little taken a back but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset with the blonde he understood all too well what he was going through, the sorrow that he felt. "We've relayed all that we needed to say…..let's go Gaara" said Temari as she and Kankuro began to turn away and head off to the Hidden leaf village to report to Lady Tsunade as well. Gaara too began to walk away listening to the snow crunch underneath him but stopped short needing to tell him how he truly felt. "Naruto….I considered you as a friend." Naruto's head snapped up with a wide eyed gaze causing everyone else to gasp. "Before the word friend was just a word to me…..nothing more nothing less…but after meeting you I realized something that what that word means is important…..now you must decide what you can do for your friend….your friend Sasuke." Naruto looked at Gaara with a small smile and started walking towards his friend. Gaara noticed this and turned around facing the one he thought of more than a friend.

They stood like that for a while staring at each other for what seemed like a millennium but didn't bother the red head one bit. Naruto tackled the said man into a tight embrace that surprised everyone that was there, Kakashi took this moment to sneak a glance at Sai who actually had a genuine smile on his face.

Gaara not being use to such contact slowly placed his hands around the small of Naruto's back and closed his eyes relishing in this very moment with the one he liked more than a friend and smiled taking in his sent. "Thank you Gaara…..thank you." Naruto chanted into Gaara's ear as he tucked his nose into the red heads shoulder. "Naruto…" Gaara cooed into Naruto's ear causing the blonde to shiver in appreciation. "Naruto…..there is something that I must tell you once you get back to the village something of high importance." Gaara pushed away a little so that his eyes were staring into the others. Naruto was about to protest but saw the serious glint that was held within the other's gaze, causing him to keep his trap shut. Gaara slightly nodded with a satisfied nod and looked at the others eyeing Sai who gave him a small smirk barely noticeable to the naked eye but Gaara noticed and returned with all too knowing satisfied smirk.

Kakashi smiled and pulled out his Ich Icha paradise novel and started to chuckle while Yamato went back into his wood style house that he created with a small smile graced upon his unmoving features. "Gaara?" Naruto asked eyeing the young Kazekage with a less crestfallen gaze then before. Gaara's smile grew noticeably wider as he looked at his Naruto yes….His Naruto. "I'll see you soon Naruto I'll be at the village by the time you get back." Naruto smiled and gave him his signature grin with a thumbs up "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed

Gaara's smiles remained on his face as he left giving his siblings a curt nod signaling that it was time to go. Temari and Kankuro gave a knowing smirk at each other as they followed their younger sibling and their Kazekage to the hidden leaf village.

"Naruto…I truly believe that you will make a fine Hokage and a great future companion to have…."

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Flash Back

"GAAAAAH WHY IS IT SO HARD?!" yelled a heavily breathing blonde whom had been trying to climb a tree using his chakra all day. Along with his rival Sasuke Uchiha whom he had been stuck with for the past 4 hours training on the same exercise, also having trouble but would never admit that he too was feeling just as frustrated as his blonde companion.

Sasuke breathed heavily trying to get his breathing under control so that the blond dobe couldn't see how truly warn out he was. Being the Uchiha that he did his best to uphold his family name by surrounding himself with an air that made him seem truly above all. As he stood up Kunai in hand he watched the blond out the corner of his eye with a faint look of amusement to see the blond almost at his limit. This amusement did not last long however as the blond suddenly took off up the long sturdy tree in front of him far exceeding the young Uchiha's last mark that he had left on a neighboring tree.

Sasuke growled at his team mate only to be greeted with an overwhelmingly large fox like grin that spread across the dobe's face as he adjusted his head band. Sasuke looked back to his tree and closed his eyes letting himself relax ever so slightly. Eyes suddenly snapping open as he barreled up the tree barely exceeding Naruto's last mark. Sasuke landed back to the ground with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Only to be met with an agitated frown that caused the raven to smirk wider.

Suddenly Naruto took off and so did Sasuke both of them stopping at the same time and doing a back flip to land safely down. "Damnit?!" Naruto murmured to himself as he punched the ground clearly agitated. The blonde's inner turmoil was interrupted by his raven haired team mate that hadn't spoken to him throughout the whole exercise. "Um…hey Naruto….when Sakura was here earlier….and you asked for advice,,..what…what did she tell you?"

Naruto sat there staring at his team mate with smirk that seemed to grow as he put the puzzle pieces together. "I'm not telling you." Came his short and offhand reply. Sasuke looked at him with agitated glare that Naruto had grown accustomed to. "God your such a dobe." "Say that to my face again teme! I'll beat you this time for sure." Sasuke smirked at that remark and walked towards his team mate and bent down to his level and leaned in close to his ear. Naruto shivered as he felt the raven's breath tickle the shell of his ear. "As if you ever could….Dobe" Before Naruto could retort he was roughly shoved to the ground as his team mate rushed up the tree leaving Naruto with a dumb founded expression on his face. "T-TEME!"

Something Hours later…..

The moon was full and round as it illuminated the features of two ninja that both had two different looks on their faces one with a smirk ever present on his face but yet held something above all of his other smirks that seemed to become more prominent over spending time with his opposite….true happiness could be detected through them now but still barely noticeable. The other had a large grin that was ever present upon his fox like features, features that complemented him in all the right ways but his grins seemed to become larger and brighter if that was even physically possible.

"Let's go home Naruto…"

"Alright!"

"Hn"

"Teme I'll race you down to the bottom!" The two ninja took off down there trees landing at the same time however a brief thought flashed, causing the older of the two to stop. "Naruto…." The blond before him stopped and turned toward him with a look of confusion that made him look to cute for his own good. "Sasuke why did you stop? You're not sick are you?" Naruto asked placing a hand out of concern for his partner's wellbeing. Sasuke slightly blushed at the sudden action of kindness that was almost unknown to him. The only act of kindness that was ever shown to him was from his older brother Itachi Uchiha….but he couldn't even remember if he considered that be real kindness and love.

Yet looking into the captivating blue eyes of his team mate that showed such true genuine care and consideration made the raven slightly shiver in anticipation and began to lift his hand covering the cool hand that felt good on his forehead. "Naruto…promise me something. Onyx eyes met sky blue that eliminated in the setting sun, "what is It?"

"Promise me….promise me that you will never leave me." Voice barely above a whisper but yet firm and serious, Naruto stood there for a minute eyeing the older and slightly taller boy carefully letting a sudden grin brake out over his features. "Teme what are you talking about? Of course I'll never leave you." And with that Sasuke grabbed his team mate by the wrist and brought him closer. "Hmph…so naïve dobe." Sasuke murmured with a smirk. Naruto blushed a dark shade of red, "T-teme!?" Sasuke leaned closer Naruto's wrist still in his hand, head on the blonds right shoulder. "Shut up dobe…just let me stay like this for a little while." Naruto instantly shut his mouth blush still evidently intact as he shifted a little uncomfortably but let his free arm gently place itself on the upper part of Sasuke's back and slowly began to relax into the others warmth.

_Thank you Naruto_

End of flash back

Konoha Leaf village In the Hokage tower

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled slamming the door before her only to be greeted with stacks upon stacks of half completed and uncompleted paper work, and in the very center sat a sleeping Tsunade whom might I add was drooling with at least eight empty bottles of sake.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune shrieked at the top of her lounges "eh…wha?" The lazy slug queen stammered from her drooling slumber while knocking stacks of papers and binders in her wake. "S-Shizune what is it?" Her gaze shifted to the female that stood before her eye sight still slightly hazy from the late night work. "Lady Tsunade Lord Kazekage is here to speak with you on a urgent matter and here you are sleeping on your job-" Shizune continued her ramble as Tsunade blocked out her voice by looking into her empty bottles of Sake hopping to find at least one that was not completely ridden of the bitter substance.

"Shizune!" her voice boomed throughout her office causing the smaller female to instantly keep silent. "Y-yes Lady Tsunade-Sama?" "First bring Gaara in here and then go get me a bottle of sake now!" Tsuande yelled placing her hands on her desk in a loud threatening thump. "Yes right away!" and with that she left, Tsuande sighed and slumped back her chair with a heavy sigh her index finger and her thumb pinching the bridge of her nose causing her to wince in frustration while letting her eyes slip close.

Then there was a small gentle knock "Tsunade-Sama Lord Kazekage is here." Tsunade opened one of her eyes peering at the door that was now slightly ajar only to see a wolf anbu black ops mask peering at her through the small crack. Tsunade sighed and let her head fall back onto her chair while letting her other hand fall to her lap. "Send him in." came her short yet commanding reply.

The anbu nodded and opened the door wider to let the red head through along with the other two sand shinboi that stood by his side Temari and Kankuro. The anbu bowed out of respect and left leaving only a slight breeze that swept through the room. "Lord Kazekage what brings you here?" Tsunade regarded her subordinate with a curt nod as she leaned forward letting her hands fold before her, her chin resting on her hands watching the red head giving him her full attention as was needed.

Yet before answering Shizune came in bearing a tray with two sake bottles setting them down before the hokage herself. "Thank you shizune." Tsunade grabbed one of the bottles and took a large gulp eyes never leaving the man that stood before her. "Hokage-Sama there is a rather serious matter that I wish to speak with you about." Gaara said taking it upon himself to move closer the large breasted female before him. Tsunade swished the bottle between her fingers watching the last swig move around at the base of the bottle before taking the last sip and placing it off to the side in front of her. "And what would that be Lord Kazekage?"

For a minute the two stood there as if they were the only ones within the room eyes locked onto one another. Tsunade being the one to break eye contact stood up letting her chair hit the back wall behind her as she walked around her desk letting her perfectly manicured nails scrape across the wooden desk. She stood before Gaara hand on her hip finger tips still barely grazing the table as she leaned back onto the desk crossing her arms over her large chest. "Everyone out now." She ordered "L-lady Tsu-." "Don't question it Shizune out!" Shizune nodded and scrambled out the door waiting for the other two sand shinobi to follow suit, Gaara nodded off his two siblings. Once the door was closed silence engulfed

"Hokage- Sama I would like to ask for Uzumaki Naruto's hand in marriage."


	2. surprise surprise indeed

Chapter two surprise surprise indeed

"_…don't leave me…"_

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly as the dream of his team mate and himself faded leaving his mind clouded with images of the blond that he cherished and thought about days on end, while those days turned into week and the weeks turned into months and eventually turned into years. Those thoughts eventually turned into an obsession, an obsession that he had grown to realize tainted his every thought and hidden fantasy of the said blond that he had grown to love. The Uchiha lips parted ever so slightly at the thought of his sun kissed features, and delectable sultry lips that would make any angel sin. The ravens heated thoughts were interrupted all too soon for his liking.

As a light nock sounded throughout the room as a gray haired teen with glasses made his way into a dark room "Sasuke?" asked the boy as he made his way through the dark room only to be answered with a dark growl, causing the teen to frown at the rather rood greeting. While the other in question was looking around rather a little annoyed at being disturbed especially by the one known as Kabuto in other words Orochimaru's lap dog. The lap dog whom he despised since the day that he had caused pain to his property. Four years it had been since he had joined the Snake and his henchman and four years it has been since he had seen the one he cared about the most. Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his short musings by the one that stood before him his outline being barely notable due to the open door that let in dim lighting.

"What is it?" He spat.

Kabuto brought his index finger to the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses closer to his face. " Now now Sasuke is that anyway to treat a person upon first greeting them?" Kabuto mocked hurt in is tone, the Uchiha merely stared at the teen placing his hand beside him on his sword. Noticing this action the teen smirked in delight and readjusted his glasses again. "Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you in the intake and is requesting your presence immediately. " and with that he left leaving the raven to himself. Sasuke then stood up and walked casually to the intake where Orochimaru likes to bring in his new ….toys per say. As he walked his mind began to conjure up possibilities on what Orochimaru would need him for this time as he finally reached his destination.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the one before him known as Orochimaru who had his back turned away from the door way eyes down and focused on what was happening before him. "Ah Sasuke how nice of you to join me." Orochimaru turned around with a very noticeable glint in his golden eyes that reflected mischief that the young Uchiha was all too familiar with. "You took your time getting here I see perhaps I should withhold this information." Orochimaru hissed with a hint of excitement underlining his tone, Sasuke quirked an elegant brow ever so slightly waiting for the man before him to continue. The snake like man's glint seemed to become more evident at Sauske's attempt to mask his interest. Recently Orochimaru had resorted to childish means to keep himself entertained.

The Sannin smirked and Sasuke gritted his teeth out of annoyance but waited to be told this so called information. The two stood there facing one another one with a growing chip on his shoulder and the other just continued to eye his precious container with a hungry expression as if he was waiting for the other to do something that would elicit further excitement within him. The Sanin sauntered closer to the said boy. "Why the long face Saaaasssssuuukkkkeee? Do you not want to hear about your beloved home, Konoha the one that you betrayed?" The Snake hissed in a delightful tone with a sick smile that looked as if he were a cat that was just about to catch the Cannery while the teenager before him lifted his head ever so slightly onyx meeting gold. "Orochimaru….what is it that makes you think I want anything to do with Konoha I left there for a reason that reason being is to kill my elder brother, Itachi Uchiha nothing more nothing less." Orochimaru eyed the boy before him and sighed losing sudden interest in this little game of taunting. " Then I suppose you do not wish to hear of your darling team mate…..what was the little fox brats name…ah yes Naruto was it not? Yes Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru peered at the boy behind him and noticed a small amount of tension from the way the raven was standing.

Sasuke masked his interest with a bleak stare at the snake before him, Orochimaru smirk fell back into place as he turned to face his student "Sasuke I was recently informed by one of my anbu spies working in the hidden leaf village that your Naruto whom might I add has grown to be quit precious gem to the hidden leaf." Orochimaru took this moment to pause and think about the kyuubi container, this made Sasuke glare at the snake before him with hatred. "What is it Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled grabbing the hilt of his sword, Sharingan activated the Sanin did not look phased one bit except for the poorly hidden amusement that was clearly evident on the man's snake like features.

Orochimaru moved around Sasuke in a rather bold suggestive manner, "Saaaasssssuukkkkee what if I told you that your darling foxxxxx boy has been sssspirited away with another?" The Sanin hissed causing the young boy to narrow his eyes in a very possessive manner that made the snake's sadistic smile grow. "Oh yes a very important person has his eye set on the boy and is in Konoha asking for his hand in marriage as we speak…." He paused and eyed the boy before him with a sneer that made the other remove his blade and come charging forward at the Sanin, only to be ceased by a kunai at his throat. "Kabuto we will have none of that here that is enough." Orochimaru clapped his hands together and narrowed his eyes at his little container, and began to walk away. "OROCHIMARU TELL ME WHO THIS PERSON IS!" Sasuke boomed in a threatening manner that caused even Kabuto to flinch ever so slightly.

"Heh…..HAHA…..HAHAHAHAAHA!" Orochimaru's laugh was slick and cold and curdled with an obnoxious cackle causing Kabuto to place the Kunai back into his pouch pack strapped to his lower back and readjust his glasses with his index finger. Sasuke on the other hand put his sword away closing his eyes as he did so and reopening them Sharingan gone but his hand still lingering on the hilt of his sword. "Your actions still never cease to amuse me Sasuke." Orochimaru stopped laughing and replaced his amused stare into a look that held knowing and a serious formality that could almost be taken as a fatherly. "Orochimaru who is it." Sasuke demanded in a lightened tone causing the Sanin's expression to soften having finally ending this little charade, "The Lord Kazekage himself…Gaara no Sabaku."

Sasuke was silent as his eyes suddenly clouded with darkness and began to widen, Sharingan flaring in rage. _Why_ _Naruto?!_ _And_ _why_ _Gaara_ _of_ _all_ _people?! _Sasuke's_ thoughts _darkenedwitheachpassingmoment. "Sasuke." Orochimaru boomed looking the boy before him, "Go" was his simple and short reply that shocked everyone within that room. "LORD OROCHIMARU! You can't be ser-." Kabuto was cut off by Orochimaru's glare that promised pain if he dared to question him further. Sasuke stared at his teacher with hidden confusion, "Sasuke do not make me repeat myself you can go I am giving you a year's time to woo your blond and have your fun consider it a vacation, but know this do not think you can slip from my grasps and choose to stay I can always get you back Sasuke now then leave." And with that he left leaving a relatively shocked Kabuto and a smirking Orochimaru.

"My Lord aren't you worried about him leaving you?" Kabuto asked walking up next to his master while pushing his glasses further up his nose the Sanin eyed the boy beside him then shifted his gaze to where Sasuke was once standing. "I have no doubt that he will betray me …..let's just say I would like to know how this will fan out." Orochimaru murmured "Lord Orochimaru why would Lord Kazekage of the sand show interest in Naruto besides building a stronger alliance? I mean the possibility of love could be brought into the equation but I am still not quite sure." Kabuto asked pushing at is glasses again, "Hmmm…perhaps you're right but are you aware that jinchuuriki regardless of their gender can give birth? If Gaara a past jinchuuriki and the nine are brought together and reproduce then the hidden leaf and the sand would be an even stronger force to be recon with yet I am not entirely sure how the giving of birth would work in Naruto's case but let us hope that Sasuke will never find out, yet….I support his decision despite what I told him." Orochimaru explained turning to face the boy beside him he smiled, a true smile. "Shall we go my lord?" Kabuto smiled back deciding to wait and see what his master had in mind.

Sasuke POV

Konoha the Hidden leaf village, the source of where my hole crave for power started and the realization that dawned on me as I watched the one I fawned over grew stronger, and one who would make a fine shinobi, Friend, lover and Hokage if not the best. That person being the one that I envied, loathed, hated and grew to love his obnoxiously loud behavior that made every ninja from within a mile radius to cringe but yet smile, the vibrant color of his blonde hair that was passed down to him by the third Hokage himself MInato Namikaze. The hair that would make even the sun jealous, naturally tan caramel sun kissed skin with three whisker lines on each cheek that was there since birth. Followed by the most captivating part was his eyes…oh those eyes the one's that always held so much emotion that at a time only I myself alone could invoke. Those blue eyes _that meant everything to me and still do. Just wait for me Naruto you will be mine, The time has come for me to fufill my promise and retrieve what is rightfully mine….._" Naruto Uchiha..heh….has a nice ring to it."

**With Naruto….**

"_Achoo….A-achoo" Naruto sneezed rubbing his sleeve over his leaking nose as his team made its way back to the village. "Ah someone must be talking about me."_

**Meanwhile in the Village with Gaara and Tsunade**

"Hokage- Sama I would like to ask for Uzumaki Naruto's hand in marriage."

The two leaders stood there one with a blank expression and the other with fists tightly closed at his sides as beads of sweat rolled down over his tattoo as he tried to keep his composure while addressing the woman before him expecting at any given moment to be either hit, yelled at or flung through a window. Either way it didn't matter to him if either were to occur he would not back down not now not ever. Gaara swallowed the hard lump that was in his throat as he watched the respected leader of the hidden leaf village move off her desk and walked towards him in a hurried fashion. Her eyes slanted in a determination laced with an unreadable expression that radiated danger.

In one fluid motion Tsunade had Gaara pinned to the wall by one hand the impact of the action causing a deep gash within the wall that became deeper and deeper by the second as more pressure was applied around his throat. Gaara tried to speak but through the woman's unbearable grasp feeling his hear thump rapidly within his chest. Yet his expression remained calm and blank as he locked eyes with the woman before him honey locked with Jade. "Gaara No Sabaku…." Tsunade lips seemed to emphasize each of her words as she spoke his name, her eyes becoming more and more threatening by the second. "Let me say something to you and I am not keen on the idea of repeating myself is that understood?" The large breasted woman loosened her grip around his throat so he could answer, "Yes." Came his rather short and simple reply, "Good." Her grip tightened again, causing the red head before her to grimace ever so slightly while he was fighting with his inner self to not crush her with his sand burial justsu but decided against only for two reason one he had the deepest respect for the woman that held him in place and also the fact that Tsunade was and is like a mother to Naruto which also made his current respect for the woman before him grow exponentially.

Tsunade eyed the red head before her with a fixed glare that promised pain if the man before her did not heed her command. "Naruto Uzumaki has become someone that means a lot to this village and many of its individuals have forged ties with him….bonds, bonds that could and will never be broken I happen to be one of those lucky individuals I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood," Tsuande paused her lips turning into a small smile while thinking of the said blond, but soon disappeared as she zeroed back in on the situation at hand. "He has changed me and many others for the greater good…..and I can see that change has reached you as well." Her smile broke out again as she loosened her grip letting go completely but still kept her palm rested on the newly dented wall next to Gaara's head.

"If you love him prove it to him and to the ones that care for him…..you know his pain better than most people as an ex Jinjuruki but that being said if you add any more pain to his life by hurting him I will not hesitate to end you." The woman cracked her knuckles in a threatening matter letting a sinister smirk break free over her strong features. "Now then any questions?"

Gaara shook his head and freed himself from the wall that he was originally pressed against letting his sand brush any sort of wall fragments and dust whip it off of his body.

Gaara's POV

I stood there letting the stinging sensation in my back subside as I looked at the woman before me with a heavy expression that said that my feelings for Naruto were genuine. "5th Hokage I love Naruto I truly do….and as from what I have seen and felt I know that you love him as well." My heart started to pound within my chest in discomfort my hand suddenly clenched the clothing that seemed to hold me heart captive, this was a feeling that only seemed to arise when I spoke of Naruto or was even around him. I had once voiced my own thoughts with Temari on this feeling within my chest, she had only smiled and hugged me saying that I would know when the time comes. Now that that time has actually come I realize it now I love Naruto Uzumkai, "As for the time before when he had beaten me to a pulp It was then that I realized that true strength is not given or taken, it is achieved by the ones around you that you truly care for." I paused looking the woman before me with a heightened look that made me feel the need to get this out now or it would never be said again. "Those people made Naruto strong and I am more than willing to help him along the way as the Kazekage and as his future lover I too will become strong because that is my ninja way the will of fire, I want to protect and love him just like he did for his comrades on that day..….I have come to realize that I will not only protect him but do my best to grow with him and make sure he….…no we are both a success and change the way if the world together." I could feel the words that I had just spoken leave me feeling light and true as I walked towards the shocked Hokage that stood before me and that alone made me feel as if she understood. I lifted my hand from my side holding it out for her to take as my eyes never left hers she smiled and grasped my hand with firmness that had meant she understood. My sand circled around our hands in a gentle breeze causing our hair to dance within the small breeze and with that I left feeling…..Happy.

Normal POV (with Tsunade)

The slug queen slumped in her chair letting her breath escape her lips with a small smile play at the corner of her mouth. "I hope you prove me right Gaara….I honestly believe you and Naruto will take the Shinobi world by storm you have my blessing." She chuckled to herself eyeing the stacks of papers crowding the desk before her. "Shizune get in here!" the door slammed open as Shizune came stumbling in "How did it go what happened?" Shizune rambled placing her palms out onto the desk before her. Tsunade looked at the flat chested assistant before her and sighed turning her chai around standing up to face the window only to be met with a view of the village in the cold darkness of the night. "Heh….so he really does smile…..and you are the cause of that Naruto you really do change people for the better." Tsuande murmured to herself

"What was that Tsunade-Sama?" asked the persistent female Tsunade shook her head and smiled at her. "Nothing." Came her short reply "What?! Lady Tsuande what Happened?!" Tsunade growled and glared. "Bring me more Sake!" and with that the two had begun to argue meanwhile a certain Uchiha was on his way to the place he had once called home.

Naruto POV

"Achoo…A-achoooo!" Man this sucks


	3. Chapter 3 a portrait for you

Chapter 3 A promise that needs fulfillment

Naruto (POV)

On the way home I couldn't help but think of what Gaara had said to me in all honesty I thought of Gaara as more than a friend not necessarily a relative but It was always something that seemed to come up and bother me. Yet I suppose it was the fact that him and I are a lot alike even if he is an ex Jinjuruki he still felt the same pain the idea and the actuality of being alone, no friends, family. Even so he has surpassed that he is now the Kazekage of the village that once thought of him as a monster, now thinks of him as their beloved hero. I could feel a small smile creep up over my face as the mere thought of becoming a kage and also for Gaara who managed to change the hearts of many as well as their minds. I let those thoughts sink in as I let the wind carry me through the trees that were laden with a white abyss the cold nipping away at my cheeks giving a slight tingling sensation that made me feel a slight sense of nostalgia. My body didn't feel cold in fact it felt quite the opposite like a fire has been relight within me, I felt myself lighten with each passing second as I recalled Gaara's words. _"Naruto….I considered you as a friend… Before the word friend was just a word to me…..nothing more nothing less…but after meeting you I realized something that what that word means is important…..now you must decide what you can do for your friend….your friend Sasuke." _….. heh that guy sometimes I really don't get him, but…

"I will do what needs doing as Sasuke's friend…and for Gaara as well…. hopefully Gaara I will become an even better Kage then you just you wait!"

"Hey Naruto stop talking to yourself and keep moving or we are going to leave you!" Sakura yelled looking at her team mate with an agitated glare. "Ya ya I'm coming! Geez theirs no need for you to be so mean Sakura-chan!" I mumbled starting to feel a little glum "What was that?" her glare deepened as she began to crack her knuckles. "W-w-w-wait what did I say S-S akura?!"

Sasuke POV

I saw the possibility of change in myself during my time in Konoha, as a gennin, I felt as if nothing meant more to me then to be an avenger of my clan. On top of all that there was always something beating at me that made me begin to doubt my resolve, playing ninja was what it felt like. Konoha had begun to change me along with the people in it the ones that where known as my comrades, team 7 and everyone else as well. There was a time that I believed that I could be that way forever, my hatred for my brother almost seemed as if It was just a very faint memory that still plagued on me yet it began to become less prominent even after Itachi had come to retrieve Naruto. In truth it was not Naruto that had made me upset at the world or my brother it was myself, the fact that he kept getting stronger while I began to fade within the background as I became a shadow. Still the need for power was too overwhelming for me and too hard for me to resist, and it ended up harming Naruto in the process. I sighed out of remembrance of that day and the many times I had actually hurt him out of pure confusion of my feelings for him. Now that I have come to terms with them for the past few years I am more than adamant about making Naruto keep his promise to me. "You are mine Uzumaki Naruo….and mine alone."

Normal POV

(back in Konoha)

"Alright everyone while Kakashi and I go to the Hokage tower to fill in the report I want all three of you to take it easy and relax and go home." Yamato said making eye contact with each of his students except for Naruto whom had his hands tucked away in his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground. This cause Yamato to sigh and nod his head as a small good bye and left with Kakashi in a puff of smoke. Sakura turned to Sai and Naruto with a small smile and waved them good bye as she left for her home, leaving Sai and Naruto to themselves. The two of them stood together side by side in silence for what seemed like an eternity but Sai took the initiative of braking that silence. "Naruto?" the boy remained silent but lifted his head to look at his comrade as if to say what? Sai looked away for a moment and placed his hand inside of the cloak he was wearing and pulled out his sketch book and pulled out a page that was sticking out of the book. Naruto eye brows furrowed out of confusion and opened his mouth but Sai beat him to it. "This is for you." Sai extended the piece of paper face down and eyed Naruto as he took the paper with slightly widened eyes as he turned it over to see what Sai had made.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at what he saw before him it was a portrait of himself but more beautiful it was a portrait of him sitting In the snow. Except it as a side view of him in black and white, from the side he could see the fine detail Sai had out into his eyes and his facial structure over all it was beautiful. " Sai I-" Naruto looked up only to find that Sai was indeed gone. Naruto smiled and looked back down at the portrait and placed it at his side as he turned around and began to walk away.

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of children screaming only to see children chasing each eachother happily running around, Naruto smiled as he walked by the park he eventually found himself sitting on a stone bench right across from the children. Yet over all it was quiet and Naruto relished in the way his hair moved from the frosty wind that blew through his hair. A deep breathe of the winter air soothed him and reminded him of his previous discussion with a certain red head. Naruto smiled and remained there looking at the portrait that Sai had made him and grinned as he stood up and made his way to the Hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltration and promise

Chapter 4 Infiltration and promise

**Konichiwa mina whaz up ya sorry about not being able to update I feel bad for being such a meany head to all my fans, well do not worry my dear friends I have decided to make up for it in this chapter and in the next. Oh ya I don't own Naruto he belongs to that lucky bastard Kishi-Sama. Bye yall**

Normal POV (With Sasuke)

The winter day had turned to a winter night as the snow had stopped falling within and outside of the hidden leaf village, the night was still and nostalgic and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the very faint sound of air rushing through the trees that lined the path to Konoha as a certain raven made his way without being detected.

During the years since Sasuke's defection from Konoha had been more than promising in its productiveness and success. Orochimaru being more than a promising teacher whom immediately told him what he was lacking and what he needed to work on, although being the Uchiha that he was he believed that he had no faults nor areas that he so called lacked in. That same day he was put in his place by Kabuto, which is something that he would never admit to anyone not even to himself.

Orochimaru had taught him more than a thing or two about chakra masking and being able to use his sharigan to create illusions so that he could go undetected not matter what. It was a tough time for him when he tried to get it past Orochimaru during training but he was caught every single time he had tried doing so. Sasuke sighed, watching is breath swirl in the wind as he began to sow down his pace letting his body weight control his speed, as he thought back on one on his training with the snake like man.

**Flash Back**

A clapping sound was heard throughout the insides of the cave as Sasuke lay motionless on the ground barely able to breath, while Orochimaru stood up from where he was letting his eyes narrow on Sasuke as he walked to the limp form, Sasuke staggered to his feet as he eyed the Sanin with one eye closed. "GAA!" the boy yelled instantly falling to the ground while clawing at his sides trying to get air into his lunges. "hmm….that is enough Kabuto you may leave now and tend to your injuries." Orochimaru said with a hint of anger, the white haired teen eyed his master and kneeled before him and disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke.

Sasuke tried his best to regain his footing again once the pain had dulled some, but was instantly had his feet knocked out from beneath him by the Orochimaru's tongue. Pain shot through his chest, and back as he tried to breathe. Orochimaru's tongue flicked around before licking finding itself back in its owners mouth. "Sssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkke….I dare say that I am rather disappointed in you." The snake like man hissed as if his name sickened him, Sasuke tilted his head to look at the man with gritted teeth trying to keep himself from yelling at the man that stood before him. The boy grunted as he tried to move his hand that was tucked under his thigh, Orochimaru eyed his captive and sighed with a softened expression.

"Sasuke let me explain something to you, you are special….." the man paused before continuing. "You are the last of your kind besides your brother to possess the Sharingan it is important that you use it to the nest of your ability instead of acting like a **brat**." Orochimaru emphasized the word brat which caused the Uchiha to mentally glare daggers at the said man. "Sasuke you may find these infiltration training sessions to be of no use to you but I can assure you, survival is key in any tactic and this can improve your chances." Orochimaru began to circle around the raven and stopped while making eye contact with the said boy, gold meeting onyx. "Like it or not Sasuke your weakness is your down fall and it will destroy you."

**End of Flash back**

Sasuke POV

My fists began to tighten at the displeasure of the memory as I made my way through one of the abandoned training grounds, which meant that I was relatively close to Konoha. My eyes momentarily drifted closed while he activated the Sharingan and began to wave a few hand signs that enabled him to mask his chakra and change his appearance. He had opted for his looks to be plane and relatively simple, his hair was now a dirty brown that slicked back leaving two strands of hair go be left out in the front. His eyes that where once black where now a dark brown and his skin was no longer as pail as the snow that was before him, it was now a cream color and his height and body remained the same, Sasuke used this disguise whenever he and or Orchimaru would have private business to attend to.

Sasuke continued think of the trying times that he had gone through, but each of them where a sign of him becoming one step closer to avenging his clan, and the promise he had made to Naruto. The newly chocolate haired raven placed a hand on his left shoulder out of memory of that day, the battle that he should have lost but won out of pity from the one that treated him like a person. Instead of a rare animal that was meant to be started upon and worshiped, which e himself made him feel patently offended at times. The only person that he would ever need any sort of acknowledgment would be Naruto Uzumaki, his Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke half smiled at the memory as he recalled that day that held so much importance, a day filled with remorse, resolve, and promise. The young Uchiha remembered that day all too well as if he relived it time and time on again.

**Flash back **

The Sky that day was darkened by clouds and the terrain was demolished beyond recognition, as the cascading water fall crashed down onto large boulders splashing in every which way. The only two objects that remained in mid condition where the two statues that resided within the valley as if they were angry with one another.

At the foot of each of the statues sat a hidden leaf shinobi, at the foot of Hashirama sat a golden haired Kyuubi container clad in his orange and blue torn up jumper with a cloak of red chakra shaped like a fox surrounding him. His eyes were narrowed into slits of a crimson blood red and his teeth that resembled fangs that jutted out as if at any given moment ready to tear apart his enemy if need be. Over all he radiated danger, and hatred and it only seemed to become more intense with each passing moment to the point it was unbearable.

And at the foot of Madara, crouched a navy blue high collared shirt, with white shorts that had been stained grey and red with blood and dirt. His hair was extremely long and a spikey purplish grey color, with sickeningly dark grey scale like skin, his face also radiated anger and hatred as his fang like teeth hung over his dark blue lips. His face contorted out of anger as the black star shaped tattoo rested on the bridge of his nose, and his red sharingan eyes activated and at the ready. The boy arched his back as his a pair of hand shaped wings sprung out painfully out of his back. His face as well resembled hate and anger as he eyed the the boy before him.

The boy that had the looks of a demonic fox sat up and squatted on all fours as if ready to pounce but before doing so he spoke his voice sounded with venom and determination. "_**Sasuke!...just so you know…..I will never give up on you….I care….and…I promise to show you the love you deserve…..**_" Naruto stopped speaking as if to let those words have more effect as a last resort to get through to the one that was before him.

Sasuke quickly performed his hand signs that activated the lightning that had begun to crackle and swarm around his arm, his body stinging at the new sensation of the curse mark as it spread over his face and half of his body. At the same time, the other had done the same as a blue sphere that grew in size with each passing second while red chakra engulfed itself around the blue ball of light. The two stared at each other, as they both shifted their body weight to lung at one another.

The avenger used every last ounce of his strength aiming for the kill. Feeling his need for power close and within reach. While the other boy had put everything into his last move he had a different mindset than the other, as he purposely miss guided his attack, everything had seemed so slow down just before the two had exchanged blows.

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

What Naruto did not know about that day and that moment was how seriously the raven had taken that statement, that promise that day.

End of flash back

Sasuke stopped as he stood on tree just outside the gates of Konoha at his moment on he would be known as Usui Ukirada a hidden mist nin. This would have to be his identity until the time would come for him to claim what rightfully belonged to him. "Naruto….I will make you keep to your promise….you belong to me." And with that he was gone leaving nothing except a small gust of wind as he entered through the main gates to start his new temporary life.

Meanwhile

With Gaara

"Gaara what are you staring at?" Temari asked, Gaara had been staring out the window for the last hour, watching the empty snowy streets of Konoha from the inn window. He is probably thinking about the little blond knuckle head she thought to herself with a smile. Yet honestly she was annoyed with her little brother he may be in a different city but he still had duties to fulfil as the Kazekage. Temari scowled at her little brother as she placed her hand harshly on top of her brothers head.

"Oi! Kazekage brat dream boy!" she yelled.

"What is it Temari?" Gaara asked as if she hadn't just hit him,

"Get your mind out of the clouds!" she frowned

Gaara stared at her for a moment and turned his attention back to the window

"You little- that's it!" Temari grunted as she placed her hands on her hips and moved her face just barely a few inches form Gaara's "Look I know you are thinking about that little fox brat but you still have work to do so spank you inner Muppet and get your ass in gear and get some work done then you can go outside and look for him got it?" she said angrily

Gaara looked at his sister with a blank expression "You certainly talk too much Temari." Came his short reply, Gaara could have sworn he saw a vein pop out of her forehead before she had stormed out of the room. Gaara closed his eyes momentarily before he grabbed his cloak and began to make is way out of the Inn. How am I going to confess to Naruto?...let alone ask him to marry me or perhaps I could court him that seems reasonable. Gaara decided to let the thought slip from his mind as he walked through the quiet streets of Konoha his head up towards the sky and his feet making faint crunching noises into the snow as he left a trail of foot prints behind him. Gaara breathed in the scent of cold fresh air and exhaled his eyes opening just in time to catch a glimpse as puffs of hair swirled then disappeared in the next.

Gaara was so enthralled with the beauty and relaxation that he felt that he didn't notice a certain blond watching him in the distance. Naruto smiled as he walked over to the red head his eyes never leaving the relaxed look that played upon the others strong features. "Gaara what are you doing?" the red head snapped his attention to the one before him with a slight frown. "Naruto…." Gaara's frown turned into a slight smile as he eyed the one before him with hunger.

Naruto looked away feeling a slight blush creep up onto his cheeks, "G-Gaara its good to see you again…." Naruto stumbled over his words while scratching the back of his head. Gaara gave himself a mental, why does he have to look so delectable he thought to himself while letting his gaze rake over the blond clothed body. "U-um anyways Gaara I was heading over to granny Tsunade's do you mind coming with me?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tint in his eye, Gaara snapped his eyes back to look into the others blue eyes and nodded his head and he two began to walk slowly beside one another.

The silence between was silent and comforting as they walked through town until Naruto spoke, "Neh Gaara?" the red head in question looked at the boy beside him with a blank expression, "I'm not sure if you get snow in Suna or not but…..don't you find snow to be pretty?" Naruto asked flashing one of his best grins, Gaara nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Naruto chuckled and continued to walk in silence not knowing what else to say, until Gaara stopped in his tracks. Naruto stopped and flashed the other a questioning look, Gaara sighed and began to speak his voice clam yet still as he looked towards the grey gloomy sky once more.

"**You begin to sing, and I begin to disappear slowly **

**Into the snow; like before a figure darkening into the dusk somewhere**

**Far away, where none could reach, you sing once more I hear your calling **

**Within the abyss of cold mysterious beauty. The snow melts as I cry before you in joy, as if in a dream**

**Opens and you are singing, for me the snow is gone and all that remains is you."**

When Gaara had finished speaking he looked at Naruto with a smile "Ah yes this is it." Naruto looked at Gaara with slightly widened eyes as the red head made his way over to the awe struck boy. "T-that was beautiful Gaara." Naruto stammered "Not as beautiful as you." Gaara said with an air of confidence he stopped just barely a few inches away from the said blond. Naruto eyes widened even more as he took a step back and then another. Gaara took this oportuntity and made eye contact blue meshed with jade, in one fluid motion Gaara's lips made contact with Naruto's as he pulled him forward. Naruto's head began to swirl as a million thoughts made its way in through his mind. He tried his best to struggle against the warm intrusion but couldn't muster up the strength to do so. Gaara taking this as a good sign pulled him closer by the waist and gently cupped his cheek making the kiss deeper.

Naruto blushed under the heated touch and look warm sensation that sent shivers down his spine as the kiss ended. Naruto silently whimpered at the loss of Gaara's lips against his own. "Naruto….there is something I've wanted to tell you."

Naruto nodded his head not knowing want what else to say or do, Gaara nodded his head as well and placed his forehead against his. "Up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of hatred and murder. But, seeing you fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is. I think I no….I do understand now. Suffering, sadness…..and joy. To be able to share that with a person." Gaara moved his and to Naruto's chin so that he was looking deep into those captivating blue eyes. "This is where it all starts for me, starting with this bond, the one that you and I share, I want to become someone who is needed, needed by you because…..I'm in love with you Naruto."

Naruto listened to every heart felt word that Gaara had just spoken with a wildly thumping heart in his chest. "Gaara I-" he was then cut off by Gaara's intense gaze. "Naruto I'll be waiting for your answer." And with that he left leaving Naruto to ponder over what had just occurred.

**At the hokage tower **

Tsunade sat quietly with her chin resting on her intertwined hands trying her best to listen to Kakashi's mission report, but her attention kept drifting off the empty sake bottle. She raised her hand to silence the ninja before her, "Kakashi why isn't Naruto here with you?" she asked while still staring at the sake bottle. Kakashi placed one hand into his pocket has he set the report onto the woman desk before him, Yamato had taken this opportunity to conjure up an explanation, "W-well you see-"

"Hey you old hag.!" Naruto greeted the woman who was behind the desk as he entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade eyed the boy without saying anything which sent a tingle down Naruto's spine. "You're polite as ever I see." She responded as she shifted her gaze to Yamato then Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi sensei and Yamato sensie!" the blond grinned Tsunade lifted a brow at the said blond and shook her head. "Naruto I thought that I gave you strict orders to go home and get some rest." Yamato said looking at his student with a frown. Naruto looked at his sensie but didn't say anything as he found himself staring at the desk before him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Naruto?" Tsunade questioned as she leaned over her desk to get a better look at the boy before her. Yet the boy didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the desk.

"Naruto?!" she boomed once more finally getting the boys attention "Nani baa-chan?!" he snapped his attention the large breasted woman before him. "Captain Yamato asked you a question." She replied "Oh hehe ya." Naruto stammered as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Tsunade leaned back her chair and looked at two shinobi that stood to her left and sighed. "could you two please leave use?" she asked Kakashi and Yamato gave Naruto and Tsunade a questioning look then both left leaving puffs of smoke.

Silence lingered between the two, "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked giving him a worried look, part of her knowing what this was about. Naruto shook his head and kept his eyes glued to the ground, "It's nothing really granny Tsunade its just…" he paused and eyes the woman before him with a look that screamed that he was confused. "Naruto?" she asked again looking at him with knitted eye brows and a worried expression that almost seemed motherly.

Naruto sighed and made eye contact with the woman before him, "It's just I…I have so much on my mind what with Sasuke making himself an enemy with practically the world and him wanting to cut all ties with me…and let's not forget well that there is rather strong possibility that I might be in love with Gaara and I-"Naruto took this moment to keep his mouth shut his eyes darting every direction except at the woman before him. "I-I mean I need a mission ya that's right a mission to help me." A sudden smile broke out over the hokage's face as she stood up and walked over to the now rambling Naruto, she wrapped her arms around the said boy and pressed herself against him cutting Naruto's ramblings short. "Baa-chan?" he stammered while letting the woman hug him even tighter, Tsunade smiled and sighed while letting him go only to be met with an embarrassed look on Naruto's face which caused her smile to grow even wider as she turned around walked over to her desk shifting through the stacks of papers through her office.

"Now where is it?..." she murmured to herself while still looking through the stacks of files and papers. I can't believe I said that aloud he thought to himself while the blush on his face increased, "Ah here its!" Naruto snapped out of his short musings as the woman before him handed him a folded up piece of paper Naruto lifted a brow out of confusion. "It's a mission slip it's a simple C ranked capture mission that requires _**two**_ shinobi for the job." Naruto gulped at the gleam in Tsunade's eyes as she held up her pointer and index finger to emphasize the word two. "This mission is from the hidden rain cloud village they have asked for some assistance in capturing a rouge ninja from their village his name is Reji Fukushima a relatively skilled ninja who may be carrying important documents that pertain to the whereabouts of the Hidden rain clouds prized futile lords important possessions." Tsunade smiled at Naruto, "w-wait I feel as if there is something you aren't telling me granny Tsunade." Naruto shouted with a look of doubt "And who is going to be my partner on this mission anyways?" Naruto asked still shouting. Tsunade just continued to smile and said nothing except. "Repot at the front gate tomorrow at 8 AM and try not to be late."

**Oh me oh my OK YALL tell me what you guys thought and who do you think he is going on that mission with come on guess its more fun if you do. Btw if yall want me to add anything I'd be more than happy to do so, so tell me what you guys want until next time! BELIEVE IT! **


	5. Chapter 5 awaited mission day alas

**Konichiwa Minna again I had a nice review for my last chapter from a guest that made me waaaaaaaaaay to happy for my own good. I appreciate the other reviews just as much trust me when I say that my darling tomodachies and I have decided to reward all of you with a slightly heated scene in this chapter but not too much at the moment I can assure you HAVE FUN AND REVIEW BELIEVE IT! Oh and sorry for the late update school as been a killer not to mention my motivation is dropping uh oh!**

Chapter 5 Siblings who protect their own

Naruto POV

That morning I could I felt cold, yet warm due to the gentle light that fitted in through the closed windows, the dull grey of night becoming lighter as the sun rose melting away the snow. My eye shifted around my room taking in the mess that was displayed before me I closed my eyes and slowly made myself sit up as I swung my legs over my bed side. I sauntered over to the deck window and yanked it open inhaling the fresh cold morning air and took notice of the clear blue sky, with not a single cloud in site. "Its nice…." I murmured to myself as I turned my back to the railing and leaned my body weight against it, not in the least bothered by the cold sensation that shot thorough my naked back side.

I stayed like that for a moment when realization hit me that I had a mission with an unknown partner today. "God I hope I don't get paired with that Shino guy." I couldn't help but shiver out of remembrance from what happened on that last mission with the bug lover, yet I couldn't help but chuckle. Letting a small smile creep across my face as I pushed off the cold railing and sauntered back into my tiny cramped apartment and shook my head having the slight urge to clean but decided against. "I'll do it when I get back….most likely not….ever." I shrugged to myself and began to remove the only article of clothing that clung to my lower half. I sighed and walked to the bathroom and hunched over the sink letting my forearms rest on the outer rim of the sink and tuned on the hot water. I stared at the running water as if in a trance and for some reason my mind wondered to what I had confessed to Tsunade last night. I gave myself a mental shake and turned off the water having already forgotten why I turned it on in the first place, I soon found myself walking out of the bathroom and stopped. "What….was I doing again?" I asked myself while looking around "So it's one of those days…." I murmured to myself and turned on my heel back into the bathroom and tried my best to get ready as quickly as possible.

With Gaara

Gaara found himself rummaging through the cabinets that were newly stocked with food that Temari ever so graciously bought for him. It was unusual for him to even go near food in the morning but he had a sudden need to eat, his stomach had been hollowed by the sleepless night, and Gaara felt impatient to say the least. His mind had chosen to stay active as he thought about his so called with the said blond and his confession, which made him either scrunch up his face out of embarrassment or smile out of excitement.

What Naruto had not known was, Tsunade had given him a message later on after their little dispute or discussion. The message had given the young Kazekage permission to take Naruto to Suna for a few weeks which would start once they arrived in Suna, while the elders from all over got together to discuss important matters. Gaara had attended his fair share of these meetings and had planned on attending this one but he had a feeling that the hokage had her own reasons for requesting this of him. However this was more than fine and presented an array of opportunities to woo the said blonde into perhaps feeling the same way about him as he felt for Naruto.

Gaara pushed aside the things that didn't look appealing to him as he finally found an item to his liking, Gaara sighed as he pulled out the store bought plain onigiri as he plucked one of them from its container tugging at the plastic wrapping.

The red head tore at the plastic incasing and took a bight chewing it slowly and methodically as events of last night began to replay within his head. Gaara swallowed and looked at the partially eaten item in his hand with a blank expression, "Naruto….did I perhaps go too far…..maybe I was bit force full." He said allowed to himself while turning his back to the counter letting his lower back rest while taking another small bite of the rice. As he chewed he started off into space in the direction of the floor.

"Oi Gaara please refrain from burning holes into the floor of this Inn keep in mind that this place does not belong to use." Said Kankuro, the red head snapped his attention to his older brother with the same look he had given the floor. Kankuro was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and tightly fitted black pants the stopped short at his ankles which lead down to his bare feet. His face had not trace of the purple make up that he wore for day in and day out, and his hair was shaggy brown mess.

Gaara shook his head at his older brother's appearance an reassumed his attention back to the half-eaten Onigiri. "Tch whatever." Kankuro growled as he scratched at the side of head while walking over lazily to the refrigerator and started into it for a few seconds then pulled out a water bottle, then closed the refrigerator door and pressed his back against the cool door and let out a sigh. "Listen Gaara…..since I am your older brother as well as your personal guard I believe that I should be entitled to give you a word or two of advice." He said while braking the seal of the bottle before taking a swig.

Gaara eyed his brother with a blank expression that held a hint of curiosity within his eyes, Kankuro sighed and pushed himself off from where he was and stood in front of the red head. "Gaara I realize that you have come quite a long ways ever since coming to this village and meeting Naruto and that is a great thing it truly is." Kankuro paused and looked to the side trying to find the right words to say.

"what I am trying to say is that I support you and I feel as If I should tell you this….love takes time…a very long time and you need patience a lot of patients the best that you can do at this point is be you and be firm with what you want without being to overly baring….."

Kankuro started at his water bottle as he said this and sighed again, " Just know that I have your back no matter what you decide to do, you mean a lot to me Gaara." At this point Gaara was staring at his older brother with a small smile that rarely seemed to grace his unmoving features which caused Kankuro to be taken a little back at what he had just seen.

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked

"W-what?"

"Thank you."

"tch…..whatever." Kankuro blushed and left the kitchen muttering to himself.

Meanwhile with Sasuke aka (

There was a district in the heart of the hidden leaf village, a place where the lights never seemed to partake in the diming night of the rest of the village. People were sleepless. Hustle and Bustle, fervency filled the whole entire district with boisterous bars filled with music, along with night clubs that where open all day and all night. There were high end restaurants and luxurious hotels that seemed as if they could be found all throughout this specific side of town. This was a place for people to either make it or break it the cash flow was like watching rain fall it kept coming and continued to come.

It was day time the sun was hidden behind a small cloud with the sun's rays poking out through the breaks of the cloud, but overall the day was cold but peaceful and Sasuke felt at ease as he walked through this part of his old home. As for why Sasuke was here, he had felt the need to collect himself before presenting himself to the hokage herself he needed to establish a peace of mind with himself it had been a while since he had seen the woman and he knew that it was not going be easy. Sasuke sighed and continued to walk through letting his mind wonder off to thoughts of Naruto he was doing this for Naruto, Sasuke bit his lower lip as he began to conjure up a plan of some sort from of a plan but nothing had come. For once the young Uchiha was stumped and had no inkling of a clue on what to do.

Sasuke shook his head and looked around he had somehow ended up making his way to the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes. The newly chocolate brown haired Uchiha ran his fingers through his hair and eyed the newly painted building with a look of irritation as he walked over to one of the hidden leaf villages guards that was standing at the base of the stairs that led up to the first floor.

As Sasuke got closer he noted that this guard looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't exactly put a name to match the younger male that stood before him. He looked vaguely familiar it was a person that Sasuke had not spoken to very much but he knew that his primarily based off of Naruto. What was his name?...Shika…..Shikamaru, if the man was indeed Shikimaru then this could indeed present a problem.

"Hey you?!" said the lazy ninja as he took a few steps towards Sasuke

"Yes you...what a drag." He said as he stopped just a few feet away from the newly chocolate haired raven.

"I am here to see the Hokage." Came his short reply

Shikimaru stared at the man before him letting his eyes take in his looks and movement as if he was analyzing a document. The dark haired boy shoved his hands in his pants pocket and continued to start at the Uchiha with a squinted bored expression forever present on his exhausted features.

"May I ask what it's regarded to?" he lazily drawled out

Sasuke merely shook his head, "That is between the Hokage and I." came his short reply Shikimaru made a face, "I'm going to need a lot more than that in order to let you see her to Hokage is busy woman." He said rubbing the back of his head while kicking a nearby pebble. Sasuke gritted his teach as his patience was beginning to start to were unnaturally thin. "Tell her Usui Ukirada is here." Shikimaru gave Sauske a pointed look before turning around and began to walk up the stairs and waved a hand behind him. "Wait here." Was all he said as he disappeared behind the curved stair case that led up to the Hokage's floor level.

Sasuke stared at the spot that was once occupied by the man before him and waited patiently for the other to return. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes thinking of what was about to transpire, he had remembered that his current disguise was created by Orochimaru for the snake had already given him an identity, a rank and a fake background. Leaving him with the responsibility of coming up with a story as to why he was here. But it was easier said than done this woman was after all the hokage of the strongest village making her a worthy opponent, yet I bared no ill will towards this woman she was respected, feared and loved by his dobe and that was all the more reason for him to do his best in making her believe that he was just merely a hidden mist nin that was here on leave to stay in Konoha for a few months or so which would be proven rather difficult considering that his Sharingan could only keep him transformed for limited times of the day.

Not to mention that he would have to keep referring to himself as Usui Ukirada, yet another challenging task but above all was Gaara at this point and time. Gaara no Sabaku the monster of the hidden sand village, and a very strong one at that, Sasuke could remember the first time he had met the red head, not that he would admit to anyone but Gaara and actually frightened him that day he had a strong uneasy feeling that would make any normal person cringe. Yet to think that he had set his sights on his Naruto made the young Uchiha's blood boil in disgust, rage and furry. Sasuke would not back down nor would he tolerate such a farce, not like when he had first met Gaara.

**Flash Back **

Sasuke eyed the scene, to think that these three shinobi whom he had never seen before, would partake in such an action such as resorting to bullying a child seemed to put the young Uchiha in a state of amusement. Frankly the raven haired teen could have cared less about the young brown haired blue scarf wearing boy. But once he caught sight of his a certain blond haired boy ranting and yelling at the three to stop he couldn't help but cease this opportunity to impress the blubbering blond.

Sasuke eyed the ground then looked at the one shinobi that was currently holding the younger male captive then looked back toward the ground again and in one fluid motion picked up a pebbled tossed it in the air caught it and flicked it with his thumb towards the cat like shinobi earning a yelp and a few curses as he instantly let go of the boy. Sasuke smirked in further amusement as he watched the brown hair boy instantly retreat as he ran over to Naruto and clung to his back side. This caused Sasuke to scowl but it was instantly gone the moment he felt something dark and ominous almost as if it was the aurora of a killer. His attention instantly flickered over to the shortest of the three that stood before him.

The boy that was mere feet away was unnaturally pale skinned, his hair was that of a blood painted sky. Dark, black markings circled around evenly around his almond shaped eyes, along with Jade milky green orbs fixed him with a look that radiated death. The look within his eyes struck a nerve within him they reminded him of the look Itachi had given him on the night that he had killed all of the Uchiha clan.

The red head seemed to be analyzing him in a way that made him feel slightly uneasy, Sasuke gave himself a mental shake and shoved his hands in his pocket at and gave his best Uchiha I am your superior look and said. "You what is your name?" Sasuke asked as he felt a spike in the shorter male's chakra level almost as if it was excited, either way this guy's chakra level was dangerously high he didn't even need to activate his sharingan to see it.

"I am Sabaku Gaara…I am also interested in hearing your name." Gaara replied his green eyes seemed to narrow with anticipation. Sasuke almost frowned at this yet kept his nonmoving features in check as he introduced himself giving Gaara a slanted look that made the Uchiha look more stuck up than usual. "Uchiha Sasuke." Came his short reply

"Sasuke…Uchiha." He said almost as if in question

That was when Naruto decided to speak up having sensed the tension between the two, he decided to speak loudly now mind you. Gaara's eyes immediately flickered over the loud mouthed shinobi his gaze lingering on the said blonde way too much for the ravens own liking as the red head made eye contact with the young Uzumaki Sasuke suddenly felt something within him beginning to stir. He knew he felt uneasy towards the red head and he also knew that something about the way he was looking at Naruto did not exactly bode well with the young Uchiha. As he felt another spike in Gaara's chakra as he eyed the blue eyed fox boy.

Teeth gritted together furiously out of anger despite the fact that his mind was telling him that this shinobi meant serious trouble. "dobe lets go." Sasuke bit out as calmly as he could as he walked over the confused and slightly blushing idiot. "Y-ya." Came Naruto's short reply as he turned and began to walk away. Sasuke stopped as he felt the chakra level from behind turn even more deadly than before, Sasuke took this opportunity to steal a glance at the red head only to be met with steely green narrowed eyes. Sasuke could honestly say he had never truly felt fear this much since he last saw his brother standing over the dead bodies of both of their parents.

This shinobi was obviously powerful and it gave Sasuke an almost sadistic rush within him, but at the same time made him feel concerned this was obviously not your normal everyday sparring partner this felt real. Yet the raven felt the need to punish the red head for giving Naruto that look it just didn't feel right and for that the Uchiha was pissed.

**End of Flash back**

Sasuke clenched his jaw tightly at the memory his eyes glued to the ground out of frustration, when it came down to it Gaara was an intelligent strong fighter that is indeed a kage. Sasuke bit at his lip and his eyes slid themselves closed. Sasuke was brought out of his short musings by the sound of a clearing throat which indeed belonged to the ninja he had spoken with earlier.

"Lady Tsunade said she has been expecting you lets go."

"hn…"

Naruto

Naruto casually walked through the quiet streets of Konoha with his hands clasped securely behind his head, and a tune in his head he somehow felt energized, nervous and strangely at ease all in the same moment. Naruto found himself walking faster and faster with each given stride and soon found himself jogging feeling the cold morning air rush past him as it nipped away all the traces of pent up agitation, and before he knew it he had reached to gates of Konoha only to see Temari leaned up against the gate with an agitated look.

Naruto slowed his pace down to a steady walk as he did his best to avoid the female that was obviously not exactly in the best of moods. Naruto crept around her and opted for the opposite side from the brooding woman, Naruto clasped his hands back behind his head and leaned against the gate while tilting his head up to the clear blue sky. _I wonder where that Gaara is? I couldn't be that early could I? _Naruto glanced around the area only to see that there was no red head to be found.

"He isn't here." The blond huffed

Naruto slightly jumped at the woman's sudden cold tone and nodded his head

"y-ya thanks."

There was a slight tension in the air that seemed to become more and more stifling by the second. _Geez what is with this woman? What did I ever do to her_? Naruto thought as he stole a pointed stare at the blond.

Temari clenched her teeth trying her best not to be upset due to last night's when she had spoken to Gaara on getting his work done. Not to mention he had given her direct orders to stay at the gate and keep Naruto Company while he was on his way to the Hokage tower. Temari sighed and looked up towards the sky with slightly concerned eyes. _I hope this works out…please let it work….. _She thought to herself as she watched white puffs of hair disappear into the crisp morning air.

Gaara

"Kankuro I want you to wait here outside the door while I speak with the Hokage." Said Gaara as he faced his elder brother. Kankuro gave an unamused scoff, "Why do you always have to leave me outside its almost as if you think of me as a dog." Kankuro murmured under his breath as he leaned himself up against the wall next to the open door to the Hokage's office. Gaara gave a small smile, "Because you are a good boy Kankuro and you remain where I put you." Gaara replied leaving his elder brother to fully register what had just been said to him as he closed the door behind him as he once again faced Tsunade.

"What is it Kazekage? Naruto going with you to the sand village isn't enough for you?" Tsunade scowled as she placed one of the documents she had been looking at the side. Gaara sighed and placed his hands on her desk earing an eye brow lift from the large breasted woman. Which caused him to retract his hands and cross his arms across his chest eyeing the woman carefully.

"No it is not that." Gaara paused and shifted his eyes to the desk in front of him then back to the honey colored eyes of the Hokage. "If possible I would like to keep Naruto for a month in my village, a few weeks does not give me time to leave a good fair impression on him."

Tsunade merely closed her eyes waiting for him to continue, "I am not too familiar with the emotion known as love….yet I am aware that it indeed does take time to form what I feel for him Is love and I want him to be able to feel the same way as I feel about him." The red head stopped and placed a fixed stare at the woman before him his jaded eyes had a determined and meaningful glint within them.

Tsunade leaned forward and clasped her hands together while resting her chin on top of the intertwined hands. "You make a compelling statement that is more than reasonable, however would it truly be wise to let Naruto out of the village for so long? Even if the Akatsuki's actions put on hold I am still concerned for his safety even if he is with you." She said leaning back in her chair folding her arms over her chest her eyebrows knitted together out of concentration.

Gaara nodded but decided to press the matter a bit further. "I can assure you that he would be more than safe, if it is any consolation I could perhaps partake in using any of the leaf shinobi." He said as his voice seemed more desperate by the second, "Hokage-same if I-" Tsunade held up her hand making the blood haired boy in front of her instantly turn quiet. "Gaara." She paused letting his name hang there like a threat looming over his head, she continued I will allow Naruto to spend one month with you in Suna. But I will personally assemble a squad of my choosing for a personal escort to Suns is that understood?" she asked her voice holding a commanding air that made it impossible for the boy before her to refuse her order. Gaara didn't bother to hesitate as he gave a curt nod. Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh and closed her eyes once more until there was a small barely audible nock at the door.

"what is it?" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the slightly ajar door, only to be met with the lazy eyes of Shikimaru Nara. Tsunade motioned for the black haired boy to come in, Shikimaru merely nodded and pushed the door completely open and walked in with one hand shoved deep into his pocket while the other was digging for gold in his hear so to speak.

"Lady Tsunade there is a Usui Ukirada here to see you." Shikmaru drawled out lazily as he then momentarily turned his attention over the red head that was standing in front of the Hokage's desk. "Oh Gaara I didn't know that you where here." He said as he soon found himself yawning, Gaara nodded in response. "It is good to see you again Shikimaru Nara." He replied and then assumed his attention back to the woman before him.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow _Usui Ukirada? Where have I heard that name before? It couldn't be…yes. _She thought to herself, "Yes send him in." she spoke with a slight sense of urgency that sent the younger boy right back out of her office.

Gaara almost frowned in question but decided against it, but as if sensing his lingering unvoiced question the blond haired woman answered him. "He is an important Ninja from the Hidden mist village a very strong one form what I have been told along with reports, I have been expecting him but he is a bit early." At this Tsunade furrowed her brows as he kept her eyes glued to the door as she waited patiently.

Gaara did the same thing with equal curiosity as he too locked his gaze upon the door, and sure enough another light knock was heard. "Come in." Tsunade spoke with a strong air of authority, while Shikimaru entered the room once more with a boy that Gaara had never seen before trailing not too far behind and Gaara instantly felt a strong almost faint dislike to the boy even though this was their first meeting. Gaara found himself staring, the boy seemed relatively young around the same age as Naruto he had light chocolate brown hair that was slicked back with two strands of hair that came out on either side. His eyes were almond shaped and matched the same color as his hair. He was not to incredibly pale but was on the cusp of being so. He was tall and built anyone could see that even though he had a dark grey cloak over a white shirt with a light grey vest and black long pants that came down hugging his ankles followed by black nin shoes.

Over all this ninja was good looking but he didn't sit well with the young Kazekage, and for a brief moment there eyes met and Gaara could have sworn he saw a flash of killer intent through those chocolate eyes. Yet it was gone just as quickly as it appeared, and the other had decided to separate his gaze as he met with the Hokage's instead.

"It is good to see you Hokage-sama." He spoke his voice deep yet soft spoken

Tsunade smiled pleased with the respect she had received, "It is good to see you as well Usui Ukirada I see that you have made it and early I must add." She replied

Usui gave a curt nod. "Yes why of course I would not want to give you the wrong impression." He said giving a small amused smirk.

Tsunade hummed in agreement. "Very good before we get down to business there is someone I would like for you to meet." Tsunade jerked her chin in Gaara's direction. "This is Lord Gaara the Kazekage of the Hidden sand village in Suna." As she spoke Usui turned and squared his shoulders evenly with the man before him and gave a light bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you lord Kazekage." Gaara bowed "Likewise." He replied Usui started at him a little longer as if analyzing him and turned back to Tsunade, "Now that you are here Ukirada I need you to do me a favor I have assigned you to an escort mission it's a B ranked mission." Usui stared but urged the woman to continue, "You are going to be escorting two the Kazekage back to the hidden sand village I have already chosen who I want to come along with you on this voyage. If you chose to except you will be departing immediately is that understood?" Tsunade asked her voice stern and direct.

Usui merely nodded and bowed and Gaara couldn't help but notice a small smile creep in Usui's features.

"I accept." He responded

"Good there will be a team that will meet you at the gates please escort Lord Gaara there." She ordered "And Gaara I will see you within a month's time." Gaara nodded and turned his back on the Hokage and left with Usui just a few feet behind him.

"Something feels off about this guy Lady Tsunade….I don't know what it is but it just doesn't feel right." Shikimaru yawned

"Shikimaru?" she boomed causing the dark haired teen to wince

"Yes?" he said almost annoyed with the fact that she had completely ignored what he had said

"I want the following Shinobi added to this mission, Sai and Sakura Haruno is that clear?" she asked while giving him a sideways glance. Shikimaru sighed and mentally cursed all women in his mind while leaving the Hokage tower he thought back on the short interaction between Garara and Usui and frowned something did not feel right.

"tch…..how troublesome." He said allowed

Sasuke (Usui Ukirada)

Sasuke found himself trailing behind Gaara his eyes glued to the back of the red heads head as if trying to burn holes within his skull. While doing his best to keep calm while swirling thought of death seemed to be the only thing currently occupying his mind while his face remained impassive.

How dare this man try to take away what he had been working towards this whole time, when Sasuke had left this village he had full intentions on fortifying a full-fledged bond he missed the times he had with the blond and wanted them back. Of course Sasuke new that he couldn't just go up to Naruto and demand that he take him back and teach him how to love and be kind to others but, he wanted that again with the blond and so much more. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Gaara's feet shuffle lightly through the streets towards the main entrance of the village. But first he had to remove what was in front of him the Uchiha new not to underestimate his opponent twice let alone once.

When they had fought with one another at the Kage summit Sasuke was to pumped up with adrenaline and his sanity levels where decreasing by the second leavening the rational part of his brain nowhere even remotely accessible during that point and time. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes to the sudden lack of movement from the red head in front of him, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and looked around at his surroundings. They were in the restaurant part of town meaning that they were relatively close to the main gates, yet he was confused why had he chosen to stop here of all places.

"I am aware of the fact that it is a kazekage's duty to always be punctual but could you perhaps spare a few minutes and have tea with me?" Gaara said his whole body still facing forward as he spoke. Sasuke was a bit taken back he had to admit but Sasuke merely decided to comply, "I don't see a reason as to why not." He replied as the two of the men made their way to a nearby tea house.

The two sat at in a dark corner at the entrance of the small tea house, while waiting for their orders the two seemed to be sizing up one another. "Usui correct?" Gaara asked

"Yes."

"….."

"….."

"I wanted to speak with you in regards to this mission it is very important to me." Gaara said

Sasuke lifted a brow and Gaara continued with his explanation, "I am currently in the midst of trying to earn the love of another who is going to be staying with me in Suna for a while I was wondering….." Gaara paused and looked around as if trying to find his words on the walls of the tiny restaurant. Sasuke found himself clawing at the underside of the small tea table and his eyes staring deeply into jaded eyes.

Gaara stopped in mid-sentence as he saw an old woman place two steaming tea cups on the table before them and left silently. Sasuke immediately reached for his using the warmth to calm his nerves, _what could he possibly want with someone he just met? _He thought to himself as he took a small sip of the hot drink as it seemed to send relaxing tingles down his spine as Gaara continued to speak.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps give me….any…..pointers." Gaara whispered almost timidly as a small blush seemed to dust over his strong features as he looked off to the side out of embarrassment. When Sasuke first heard the red head begin to speak, Sasuke thought nothing of trying his best to bullshit his way through this conversation without lashing out. But by the end of the sentence he was heavily coughing after a deep intake of hot tea. _Did he really just ask me to give him pointers? And blush no less?! _Sasuke's head shot up after his coughing fit giving him a look of almost pain.

Gaara gave a look slight embarrassment, "Why would you ask me? A complete stranger no less?" he choked out while clearing his throat. Gaara seemed to stiffen as he seemed to be struggling to answer the question. "Because I want to make this right…for him." He spoke slowly as if trying to still find the right words to say. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the possessive overbearing side of him begin to emerge, "Can I get back to you on that?" he grounded out, the red head nodded and sipped his tea slowly for about a few more minutes then stood up and left the bill on the table.

Sasuke and Gaara walked out of the small tea house after giving their thanks, the two walked down the streets while Sasuke put a good distance between the two not wanting to do something that he would he regret later. Finally the two made it to the gate to find Sai, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari and Shikimaru standing huddled together.

Sasuke looked around trying to find his blond bundle of happiness, Gaara seemed to be having the same thoughts because the first thing out of his mouth when he approached the group was. "Where is Naruto?" his voice was low and sad Sasuke silently bristled at this but maintained his calm composure.

Shikimaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "He went to get a late breakfast at Ichiraku." Came his short reply. "That idiot once I get my hands on him he's dead." A certain pinket growled as she closed her fist tightly with an angered look in her eyes, Sasuke gave a distasteful look toward the girl and shook his head. "Now now Sakura, don't blame you can't blame Naruto for being hungry." Sai said with a worried small smile for the blonde's safety. "The hell I can't!" She snapped turning her anger toward the Sasuke look alike.

Gaara growled at this as his expression turned cold, "I would appreciate if you would not make such a crude remark about your own comrade," he said his green jaded eyes turning to ice as he turned them onto the kunoichi Sakura backed a few steps away her face in a ray of horror and fear. Sasuke also glared daggers at the pink woman doing his best not say anything or do anything reckless.

"Eto…..who is this?" Sai asked quietly as he shifted his dark gaze to where Sasuke was standing. Shikimaru cleared his throat in an attempt to cut some of the tension and proceeded to answer Sai's question. "This is Usui Ukirada a hidden mist nin that will be working accompanying us on thus mission to escort Gaara and Naruto to Suna.

Everyone's eyes shifted to where Sasuke was standing and Sasuke felt strange to say the least. "Yes my name Usui Ukirada and it will be a pleasure working with all of you." He stated giving everyone a look over.

"I'm Kankuro." Said the purple face painted boy

"The name is Temari.' Said the blond with a sultry look towards the young Uchiha

"Hello my name is Sai." He said letting a fake smile break out over his pale features

"h-hi I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She giggled giving a slight blush, Sasuke resisted the urge to vomit,

"and as you already know I'm Shikimaru." Said the lazy shadow user.

"And I am Naruto Uzumkai!." Came a loud cheerful voice from behind where Sasuke was currently standing. The newly chocolate haired raven was surprised he hadn't sensed Naruto coming let alone heard him. Sasuke felt routed in place as if his body didn't want to move, Sasuke silently growled at himself and forced himself to turn around and as he did so his breath hitched itself right in his throat.

It had been months since Sasuke had last seen Uzumkai Naruto, his image from back then didn't do the blond any justice from what he saw in front of him at this very moment. Naruto had become even more beautiful close up in the last 5 months, Sasuke once again like so many other times before found himself staring down into bright blue eyes where filled with happiness, the scars on his cheeks seemed to have gotten bolder and matched perfectly with his caramelized skin. His jaw line had become more defined as most of his baby fat seemed to be almost completely gone. His blond sin kissed hair framed his face perfectly as its spikes seemed to jut out at every which way. His lips where plump and screaming kissable beyond belief but his eyes, wide clear and vivid ocean blue were staring at him with curiosity as he continued to stare, and his body…..

Sasuke was soon brought out of his trance by a tan hand that was waving in front of his face. "ne are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned blue eyes met brown "…yes" Sasuke said almost as if unsure of himself Naruto flashed him a grin. "nice to meet you….eto…. what was your name again?" Naruto asked looking off to the side. "Usui…Usui Ukirada." Said Sasuke still speaking in an uncertain tone. "Ah Usui that's it well…still nice to meet you." Naruto said enthusiastically while flashing one of his signature smiles.

"Naruto it's good to see you again." Sasuke tensed and Naruto blushed, while facing his body towards Gaara but not looking at him directly, 'It's good to see you to Gaara." Naruto whispered letting his blond locks cover his face, this seemed to amuse the red head greatly because he pressed further as Gaara made his way the blushing blond stopping a few inches away from him as he leaned in letting his mouth tickle the side of his ear. 'Especially after last night." He whispered Naruto turned red as a tomato immediately jumped back and started to wave his hands in the air frantically and sputtered and tripped over his own words. This elicited further amusement within Gaara and brought out boiling rage within Sasuke."

This meant war….

K-Sama: Man what a drag that took longer than expected

Sasuke: There is no way you are letting that red head take Naruto form me

K-Sama: are you threatening me cause I will make it so you don't get any of Naruto-Kun's sweet fine ass is that understood?

Sasuke: hn…

Naruto: ano….can the football say something?

K-Sama and Sasuke: No!

Gaara: *sips tea* this was indeed K-Sama review please


End file.
